That Girl
by 1inasx
Summary: Scorpius was looking at her. A girl with big brown eyes. The prettiest eyes that he has ever seen. my very first fanfic. sorry for my bad language and grammar. i don't speak English, but i tried to write it in English. thanks for read it!


That Girl

Scorpius was looking at her. A girl with big brown eyes. The prettiest eyes that he has ever seen. She has freckles on her cheeks, umm… attractive. Scorpius always found that girls with freckles are so cute. Sometimes he wished he had flickers, not this pale skin. Scorpius thought that girl is so attractive, except for one thing. Her hair. Not because she has messy long curly hair, but she had ginger hair.

Ginger hair, red. Red means bravery. Bravery means Gryffindor. And he knew famous family that have ginger hair and sorted into gryffindor. Weasley family. His grandpa loved to talk about weasley family. How bad that pure-blood family like mud-blood witch. Or even worse, they like muggles. His grandpa said that family is the worst family. And said that one of them, called ron weasley is his father's rival.

Scorpius always remember what his grandpa said, "stay away from weasley". No, he didn't hate them. How could he hate someone that he has never met before? But Scorpius thought he should stay away from them for the best.

He wished that girl is not a weasley. There are many people who have ginger hair, not just weasley right? He really wanted to meet her, face-to-face, know her name and being her friends. He hoped she will be sorted in to the great house in Hogwarts with him, Slytherin.

* * *

"Malfoy, Scorpius" Prof. Darrell calls his name.

Sorting time. His father and his Grandpa said that malfoy always sorted into Slytherin. Sorting hat already know it and sorted them fast.

Prof. Darrell put sorting hat on his head. Sorting hat didn't say anything.

"_Hmm… you are different. I think you are brave enough to be sorted into Gryffindor. You're going to be success. " Sorting_ hat whispered.

"_noo, it's going to break family tradition!" _ scorpius whispered.

"_Family tradition, eh? You're not brave to break family tradition. I smell some loyalty. Maybe Hufflepuff? Oh and you have brain, Ravenclaw maybe suits you." _ Said sorting hat again.

Scorpius got really nervous and scared now. He can't imagine what would his grandpa and father said if he sorted into Gryffindor or Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Oh God, he really wanted to scream and say…

"SLYTHERIN!" shouted sorting hat.

All slytherin members claped their hands. Scorpius ran with happy face to his house table. He sat beside black hair boy.

Scorpius gave his hand, "Hi, I'm Scorpius malfoy"

Black hair boy taked scorpius hands and shake their hands, "I'm Al potter"

"Whoaa! You must be son of Harry Potter!" said Scorpius.

Albus nodded his head, "yeah, and you must be son of Draco malfoy"

"I know our parents past, but I don't want it to happen again. Let's be friend, then?" asked Scorpius with smiles.

"umm… sure. I would be cool. Potter and Malfoy are friend" said Albus. "Oh look! There my cousin! Now it's her turn!"

Scorpius turned his head, looked at the girl which Albus was talking about.

She was her. A girl with a pretty brown eyes and freckles on her cheeks. A girl with messy long curly ginger hair. A girl that he really wanted her to be his friend. And her name is…

"Weasley, Rose" called Prof. Darrell.

"GRYFFINDOR!" sorting hat shouted.

Weasley and Gryffindor. That girl is a weasley and Gryffindor. His father maybe would approve if he's being friends with Potter, but with Weasley? He didn't think so.

* * *

"Rosie!" Albus shouted.

Scorpius just read his books in the yard when someone walked closer to him and Albus.

"Albus!" Scorpius could listen her voice greeted Albus.

Albus turned his head to Scorpius, "oh please Scor, closed you're books and meet my cousin. Don't let my cousin see you read a book or she will join you read book too!"

Scorpius closed his books and saw someone who stood in front of him. That girl again.

"Hi Albus Severus Potter!" greeted Rose.

Albus rolled his eyes, "oh please Rosie-posie my dear cousin don't called me that way. That's silly name. I just try to make everyone in this whole school know me as Al potter not Albus Severus. Don't ruined it okay?"

"Okay my dear Albus Severus. Upss I mean Al!" rose laughed.

Her laugh was so adorable. Scorpius tried not to smile to her, but he just can't.

Rose noticed a boy beside Albus was looking and smiled to her. "Who is this Al?" asked Rose with lower voice so Scorpius won't listen her.

"Oh sorry I forget to introduce you. Rose this is Scorpius, Scorpius this is Rose"

Rose looked shocks, "A malfoy?" whispered her.

"Yeah, I know. Uncle Ron said that we must stay away from him and beat him every time. But he's great guy, Rose! He's my friend. And by the way he's such a bookworm Rosie. I think you and him would be a great friend too!" whispered Albus.

Rose looked at Scorpius again. Blonde hair, almost white. Pale skin, grey eyes. Scorpius noticed that rose was looking at him. Scorpius smiled to her. Saw Scorpius smiles, Rose like forgot about everything she just said, like there's nothing to worry about him. "I think let's forget about my father."

* * *

"Scorpy?" asked Rose as she lay down beside Scorpius in the yard. Albus, Rose and Scorpius have been best friend for 3 years and they were like to spend their time in this place.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm a copied of my mother? " asked Rose.

Scorpius looked at Rose confused "you are her daughter, of course you look like her!"

Rose shocked her head, "No, no. I mean people think that I'm a copied from my mom. Have same brain, pretty, brave and nice" said Rose. "3 years is enough. Everyone in this school always see me as 'Rose, daughter of the brightest witch on her aged, Hermione Granger'. I hate is, Scor! I want people to see me as Rose, only Rose."

Scorpius looked at her with sympathy, "I know how that feel"

"You do?"

"Ugh, come on. Everyone think I'm bad boy Malfoy. Like my father did when he was at the same age with me. I bet at the first met, you thought about me that way." Said Scorpius.

"To be honest, yes. Hahaha" Rose can't helped her laugh.

Scorpius joined her laughs for a second. He saw her beautiful eyes and her perfect face when she laughed. "But for me, you are the only Rose" said him at the end of her laughs.

Rose looked at him, "thank you Scorpius. You always know how to make me feel better."


End file.
